The Start of Melting Snow
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: gaius finally asks Evelyn on a date but will it crash and burn like usual or will he finally get his feelings across? GaiusXEvelyn oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do Not own Rune Factory 3, nor will I ever.

* * *

It was a warm spring day, clouds were light and puffy looking and very few. Gaius fidgeted with his clothes, trying to be presentable and stain free, and then he put on his black gloves and went to grab his hammer but stopped himself. It would be too much of a hassle to carry, so he slid a dagger into his belt instead.

He walked down the stairs, purposely checking all the merchandise and orders slowly. Everything was in order and Raven had taken all the orders and hid them. Why did Raven do this you ask? Well he asked her to that's why, but that was yesterday…when he was feeling bold, now he desperately wanted a way to get out of this.

Gaius shook his head; he'd wanted this for so long. He had asked Raven and Micah to find out what she liked, wore all the eccentric outfits she made him at least once, talked with her at least twice a day if not more, and gave her gifts yet Evelyn remained oblivious to his feelings. Many times he wanted to just give up but then Micah was engaged to Raven and went through the water dragon Aquaticus, and the doubt, and all the pain it took to get where he is now. After seeing all that he decided not to give up and finally he had summoned up the courage to ask Evelyn out on a date, a REAL DATE.

Only now he was terribly nervous and was having second thoughts, he slapped himself saying 'Stupid, it's not like you're getting married, it's a date!'

He turned toward the door and walked out, heading to the left (Gaius' POV remember that, its backwards.) to Sharance: East End, he passed the Apothecary, saying hello to Marian and Collette who were arguing about medicine or something along those lines.

He looked at the stone angels holding jugs before looking up at the large house. 'I could turn back, I could have someone tell her I'm ill, I could…no, this may be my only chance. It's now or never.' He hesitantly walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Evelyn opened it a few seconds later rather cheerful, she wore her usual attire except the monkey plushy wasn't with her. "Hello Gaius, you ready?"

Said guy nodded, not trusting his voice.

Evelyn closed the door and let him lead her to Vale: Icy Rosebush, talking about whatever she wanted since he was to nervous to bring anything up.

"Wow look at this, it's gorgeous!" Evelyn said as she looked at the glowing blue roses.

Gaius nodded, watching Evelyn move toward the bush, the glow illuminating her face. "Gaius, look here," Evelyn called as she pointed to a rose that glowed silver, he stood next to her as she stated how beautiful the flower was.

The silver seemed to make her fuchsia colored eyes shine brighter and he talked without realizing it, "Not as beautiful as you."

"W-what?" Evelyn asked in surprise, Gaius turned bright red but nodded, confirming that she had heard correctly.

"Thank-you" Evelyn said, inside her mind was reeling with possibilities but then it slowed, Gaius seemed to know this may be happening since he said, "Evelyn, I-I n-need to t-tell you something," Evelyn turned to him, giving him her full attention, "I've l-liked you for awhile, I gave you presents because I like you and wore all the outfits you made me because I like you.."

"Gaius, I like you too," His face lit up with hope then crashed at her next words, "I like my sister Sofia and I like the others to…what's wrong?"

"No, I just don't _like_ you…I _like-like_ you." Gaius blurted out, and then ran further into Vale territory.

* * *

'You idiot! You pushed it!' He yelled at himself, he was embarrassed and just wanted to run and run, to get farther away. He didn't even notice the monsters as he ran.

"Gaius stop!" He heard her shout and slowed for just a second, it was enough since she managed to literally tackle him, sending both of them crashing into the cold snow.

"Gaius…is what you said true?" Evelyn asked, not letting the Blacksmith up,"You better not lie, I want the truth!"

There was a low mumble from the dwarf; she bent closer to him in order to hear what ever he was saying properly.

"Yes, I-I meant every w-word."

Evelyn got up and offered a hand to him, which he took, she smiled and linked her arm with his, "Lets go back, you don't look to hot. The cold never was your thing."

Gaius blushed and smiled, "Yeah, it never was."

'It's a start,' He thought, glancing at their entwined arms, 'A real step.'

_~The End~ _


End file.
